Tu es ma lumière, tu es ma flamme, tu es la lumière de notre flamme…
by Sophieorela
Summary: Une petite fille est malheureuse, elle ne connait pas son père et un jour sa magie va blesser sa mère. Pour réparer ses dégâts Luna décide de partir à la recherche de son géniteur. Ça passe ou ça casse. Luna retrouvera-t-elle son père ? Voudra-t-il d'elle ? Sa mère s'en sortira-t-elle ? Une histoire de famille à Fairy Tail ! ;)


_**Petit avant garde :**_

_**Voici un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelque mois déjà à mes touts debut dans la Fanfic, alors si jamais il y a des fautes ou que l'écriture n'est pas comme d'habitude c'est normal !**_

_**Le couple est NaLu comme d'habitude avec moi ;) même si la romance est légère puisque l'histoire suit le point de vue de leur petite fille ^^ Luna !**_

_**J'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^ :**_

**Tu es ma lumière, tu es ma flamme, tu es la lumière de notre flamme…**

Dans une jolie petite ville du continent de Fiore, une école primaire nous intéresse en particulier… dans cette école qui à l'aire tout à fait normale : des enfants jouent dans la cours, les institutrices discutent tranquillement en surveillants leurs petits élèves. Rien de plus banale pour la petite ville tranquille de Magnolia. Seulement dans un recoin de la cours de récréation à l'abri du regard des enseignantes, un petit groupe était rassemblé autour d'une petite fille pleurant par terre…

**«-Laissez-moi, j'ai rien fait…** Pleura la petite fille aux beaux cheveux roses.

-**T'as faillis bruler l'école, tu voulais nous tuer ! Sale monstre ! **Accusa un des enfants.

**-M-mais je n'ai pas f-fait exprès, dé-solé…** Essaya de se justifier la rose surement âgée d'environ 7 ans…

**-C'est encore pire ça veut dire que t'es dangereuse, on devrait t'enfermer dans une salle !** Hurla un autre garçon

**-sans personne à qui tu ****pourras faire du mal, méchante** ! Termina une petite fille.** »**

L'enfant pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait pas voulu mais elle s'était énervé contre un autre camarade et son corps s'était enflammé… Si la maîtresse n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de l'aspergée d'eau. L'école n'aurait pas survécu et pas beaucoup de personnes à l'intérieure non plus… Depuis ce jour la petite fille se faisait insulter à chaque récrée… Hier on lui avait même jeté des cailloux… Elle avait quelques bleus encore visible sur les bras… Et aujourd'hui ça recommençait mais elle ne le disait à personne elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère déjà si triste… **«-Qu'est-ce que vous faites bande de connards ?! Dégager ou je vous congèle les ****fesses ! Rugit la voie d'un autre petit garçon qui venait d'arriver. »** La petite fille releva ses yeux chocolats sur son sauveur… Et elle sourit Julien venait toujours l'aider c'était son meilleur ami même s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se taper dessus. Le joli petit garçon aux cheveux bleu claires comme sa mère s'avança vers la petite fille et la prit d'en ses bras. Elle craqua… Elle lui dit tout, tout ce qui n'allait pas en passant par ce que lui faisait ses camarades mais aussi ses problèmes de famille… **« Luna ne t'inquiète pas, tout s'arrangera tu verras, ne pleure pas… »** Le petit garçon ne savait pas trop comment la réconforter alors il faisait comme son père avec sa mère. Et ça avait l'air de marcher puisque la dite « Luna » se calma. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, il avait raison ! Elle devait se relever et continuer d'avancer ! Elle n'était pas toute seule ! Elle avait sa mère, les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail c'est-à-dire « ses tontons et taties », puis ses amis…

Les deux enfants se redressèrent en gardant toujours les mains enlacées. En s'en rendant compte la belle petite rosé rougit et retira vite ses mains.

**«-Sale pervers de glaçon me touche pas !**

**-Il a dit quoi le bonbon cramé ?!** S'écria le petit garçon piqué au vif.** »**

* * *

La petite fille était à présent chez elle dans la chambre de ses parents ou plutôt de sa mère… Luna cherchait dans les placards de sa maman des photos ou choses qui pourraient lui servir à approfondir l'image qu'elle se faisait de son père… Elle ne trouva rien alors elle partit pleurer dans sa chambre. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi c'était à elle de souffrir… Elle tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une vrai famille, un papa et une maman. Mais elle n'avait que la maman… Pas de papa… et pourquoi ? Elle avait bien essayé d'en parler mais la jeune mère c'était écroulée en s'excusant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Luna avait retenu ces phrases **« Je-je suis tellement… Désolée, c'est de ma faute… Il serait resté si-si j'avais été plus gentille… ****Pardonne-moi Luna, je me déteste. C'est à-à cause de moi si tu-tu es malheureuse et que… ton père est parti… »** Elle était petite mais elle s'avait que sa mère s'en voulait… Mais Luna n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la faute de sa mère. Elle avait quand même décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa mère pleurer… Non elle ne voulait pas… Malheureusement la petite fille voulait qu'on lui parle de son père alors elle était allée à la guilde. Mais les seules choses qu'elle avait appris, c'était qu'elle tenait ses cheveux roses de lui, qu'il avait un chat volant bleu identique à sa peluche que lui avait fabriqué sa mère…Qu'il était un mage de feu redoutable, et que l'écharpe autour de son coup appartenait elle aussi à son père. Par contre personne n'avait voulu lui dire son nom. Les membres de la guilde estimaient que c'était à Lucy de le faire… Mais elle refusait d'en parler à sa fille, s'était trop douloureux pour elle… Ça lui rappelait sans cesse que s'il était partie c'était à cause d'elle… Et elle ne voulait pas se faire détester pas sa Luna… C'était tout ce qui lui restait de l'homme qu'elle aimait encore…

* * *

Mais un jour, alors que Lucy et Luna rentrait des courses, elles empruntèrent une ruelle sombre pour rentrer chez elle. Seulement aucune des deux n'avaient prévu ce qui allait arriver. D'un seule coup Lucy se retrouva plaqué contre un par trois hommes au mur. Luna quant à elle, elle était tenue par un homme et elle ne pouvait pas s'en dégager. La blonde essayait d'attraper ses clés mais rien ni fit. Surtout qu'un des agresseurs choppa le trousseau et le balança à quelques mètres… Lucy ce mit à se débattre comme une folle quand elle sentie les mains des hommes se balader sous son T-shirt. Luna regardait cette scène avec horreur elle ne savait pas ce que fait ses types à sa mère mais elle ne devait pas être d'accord vu les hurlements de sa mère. La petite fille bouillonnait de rage, elle était brûlante à l'intérieure comme à l'extérieure, d'ailleurs l'agresseur qui tenait Luna le sentie. Et ses mains commençaient à brûler si bien qu'il lâcha la petite rose un moment. Il n'aurait pas du car quand les yeux chocolatés de Luna vue ceux embués de larmes de sa mère, elle ne se retint plus.

Les quatre agresseurs furent projetés contre le mur par une explosion de flamme, seule Lucy était épargnée. Luna leva alors le bras le regard plein de haine et des flammes encore plus rouge que les précédents foncèrent sur les quatre malheureux. On les entendait hurler à plus de 100 mètre. L'adulte blonde regardait ce spectacle avec émerveillement et frisson d'horreur. Sa petite fille la protégeait comme le ferait son père… Lucy laissa tomber ses larmes, elle était heureuse dans ce carnage… Seulement elle déchanta vite et se mit à crier de douleur. Luna ne maîtrisait pratiquement pas son pouvoir dévastateur et la cheville droite de sa mère en fit les frais. En entendant sa mère hurler les flammes de la petite fille s'estompèrent. Quand la rosée reprit totalement ses esprits elle regarda autour d'elle. De la cendre voilà ce qu'il restait des agresseurs… elle se mit à pleurer, était-ce elle qui les avait tué ? Luna tourna la tête vers sa maman qui se trouvait étalée par terre… La jambe à moitié carbonisée… Lucy était tombée dans l'inconscience suite à la souffrance. La petite fille fut prise de tremblement… Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi sa mère était allongée sur le sol ? Elle l'avait tué ? Luna pleura, cria… Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, sa mère ne pouvait pas… et pas à cause de sa fille…** « MAMAAAAANNN ! »** Puis Luna perdit connaissance...

* * *

**«-Comment vas Lucy ?** demanda une voie lointaine pour Luna.

**-Elle a la jambe complètement carbonisée, Wendy n'arrive pas à la guérir il lui faudrait l'aide de Polyussica…** Annonça calmement une voie masculine

**-Mais le temps qu'on aille la cherché…**

**-Il n'y a aucun danger elle est dans le coma, elle se serait cogné la tête et elle mettra surement quelque temps avant de se réveiller… et Luna comment va-t-elle ?** S'inquiéta l'homme.

**-Elle va bien apparemment elle n'aurait aucune blessure par contre en ce qui concerne sa puissance c'est autre chose…** Répondit une femme.

**-Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose, ça ne peut plus durer, on n'a failli frôler la catastrophe.** Luna entendit des bruits de pas et les voies se faisaient de plus en plus claire.

-**Je sais mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire, pour qu'elle puisse contrôler son pouvoir il faudrait que son père rentre… Qu'il lui apprenne…** Chuchota la voie de Tatie Erza selon la petite fille. Puis une porte se ferma. »

Luna se redressa et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Elle analysa la pièce. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre de l'infirmerie de la guilde… elle pleura, d'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre sa mère n'était pas morte mais elle était dans un piteux état. Et c'était entièrement sa faute… Tatie Erza et l'autre personne avait raison, elles avaient frôlées la catastrophe… Ce n'est vraiment plus possible et d'après sa tante le seul moyen d'arranger les choses c'étaient de ramener son père… Alors Luna releva sa tête et prit une décision… elle sortit par la fenêtre de la pièce se situant au rez-de-chaussée. Puis elle courut dans les rues de Magnolia, elle longea le canal qui menait à sa maison puis y entra par le passage secret. La petite fille attrapa un petit sac à dos et mit dedans le stricte minimum : du pain, une petite bouteille d'eau, les clés de la maison et son petit porte-monnaie qui devait contenir 40 à 50 jewels (ce qui ne fait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs puisque qu'avec ça elle ne survivra pas plus de 2 jours). Luna monta dans sa chambre et le regarda dans son miroir. Elle prit sa brosse à cheveux et se peigna… ensuite elle réajusta l'écharpe de son père autour de cou ainsi que le petit foulard bleu avec lequel elle avait attaché ses cheveux. Elle sera fort son chat bleu en peluche à l'effigie de Happy le chat volant de son père. Puis elle sortit par la porte et la ferma avec ses clés.

Maintenant elle devait partir ramener son père… elle se le promit… la cathédrale sonna 18h, Luna se demanda pendant combien de temps elle avait dormit… puis elle monta sur le petit muret à côté du canal. Elle le faisait tout le temps et elle n'était jamais tombée. Elle se demandait où aller en premier, le mieux aurait été de prendre le train mais elle n'avait pas assez d'argent et en plus s'était interdit aux enfants non accompagné… il fallait qu'elle reste dans les villes car sinon elle se perdrait. Luna eut une idée sa mère lui avait dit que le petit canal traversait trois villes avant de passer par Magnolia pour se déverser dans la mer… Elle n'avait qu'à suivre le canal ! Elle marcha un moment puis descendit du muret et puis elle ressentit une douleur à son bras. Elle tourna la tête et aperçût un des petits garçons qui l'insultaient à la récrée. Il lui hurla dessus qu'elle était un monstre et qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elle parte tout en lui lançant d'autres cailloux. Luna courut alors aussi vite qu'elle put pour ne plus entendre la vérité qui la fit pleurer. Une fois sortit de la ville, elle longea toujours le canal qui était devenu un fleuve… C'était vrai la petite rosée était un monstre… elle avait su sang sur les mains et elle avait fait du mal à sa mère… Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les autres avaient peur d'elle… elle aurait voulu hurler sa peine ou plutôt appeler son père à l'aide mais elle ne pouvait pas… elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom… si ça se trouve elle ne le retrouverait jamais… Luna avait peur pourtant elle continua d'avancer… Si ça se trouve son père ne voudrait pas d'elle… La petite fille tremblait, avait-elle fait le bon choix en partant ? De toute façon elle ne retournerait certainement pas en arrière… elle le retrouverait, elle ne savait pas comment mais elle en était sûr… et s'il ne voulait pas revenir elle le forcerait…

Ça devait bien faire deux à trois heures que Luna marchait s'en s'arrêter. Elle venait d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom mais cela importait peu elle avait fin et elle avait mal au pied. La petite fille renferma ses bras autour de sa peluche… puis elle vit un pont… elle monta sur le rebord et s'y assit. Elle sortit le pain de son sac et se mis à en manger un peu puis elle le rangea… Luna se pencha pour regarder l'eau, elle y vu son reflet, le reflet d'une petite fille complètement détruite auquel il ne restait plus qu'un espoir… elle s'allongea sur le rebord et contempla la nuit, elle câlina son doudou, ce soir il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, cela la rendit encore plus triste. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit des gouttes d'eaux tomber sur son visage. Elle se redressa et la pluie redoubla d'effort. La jolie rosée se mit alors debout sur le rebord du pont. Elle remit son sac sur ses épaules et garda son doudou sur dans les bras. Et elle se mit à hurler sa tristesse et sa douleur, elle pleurait, elle criait… Personne n'allait donc la sortir de ce cauchemar ? Elle allait devenir folle… elle se mit à danser sans faire attention qu'à un seule faut pas elle tombera dans l'eau froide… Des flammes commencèrent à entourer Luna, qui continuait de danser, de crier et de pleurer…

* * *

**«-Putain de flotte ! ** Rugit une voie masculine.

**-Natsu calme toi… et trouvons un endroit au chaud !** Conseilla un petit animal bleu sur l'épaule de son maître. »

Franchement pourquoi la pluie maintenant alors qu'il a peine quelques heures le temps était ensoleillé ! **« Merde alors ! »** ce dit l'adulte aux cheveux étrangement rose. Il était vraiment pressé de rentrer chez lui, de revoir sa « famille », ses amis et surtout une belle femme blonde… Il avait longuement réfléchit lorsqu'il était avec son père car oui Natsu avait enfin réussi à retrouver le dragon qui l'avait élevé. Il l'avait cherché pendant un an après sa dispute avec celle qu'il appelait « Luce », puis il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui avait expliqué que chaque dragon avait créé leur propre monde parallèle et qu'ils s'y étaient tous réfugié pour des raisons inconnues encore aujourd'hui. Il avait ensuite passé 6 jours avec son père… Seulement 6 jours dans le monde du dragon de feu signifiaient 6 ans dans le monde des humains et ça Natsu ne l'avait su qu'après… Bref il avait décidé de rentrer à Fairy Tail, il irait s'expliquer avec Lucy et il espérait qu'elle l'avait attendu sinon il repartirait dans le monde de son père…

**«-Natsu ! J'entends des cris, ça fait peur…** Prononça son fidèle chat bleu.

**-Tu as raison moi aussi je les entends… Ça vient du côté gauche, allons voir Happy.** S'empressa de dire Natsu.

**-Maiiiiieuuuuh noooon…** Pleurnicha la petite boule de poil pas très rassuré. **»**

Natsu entendait ces hurlements de plus en plus nettement, il avait une boule au ventre comme s'il se passait quelque chose de très important. Il se mit alors à courir vers ses cris qui se transformèrent en sanglot. Quand il arriva, il vu un canal mais surtout d'énormes flammes qui formaient un cercle mais il n'arrivait pas à voir autour de quoi. Happy essaya de regarder mais le feu était beaucoup trop puissant. Natsu prit alors l'initiative d'aspirer une partie des flammes mais elle était tellement nombreuse et se régénéraient si vite que ça ne suffisait pas. Pourtant Happy réussit à voir ce qui se trouvait sur le rebord du pont. « Natsu il y a une petite fille qui va tomber ! ». il ne sut pas pourquoi mais la seule chose qui importait c'était de sauver l'enfant. Le mage de feu s'élança à travers les flammes qui ne lui firent presque aucun mal, puis il la vue, elle avait trébuché. Sa conviction de sauver la petite fille se fit encore plus forte. Alors qu'elle tombait et il se jeta lui aussi. Happy avait peur il avait vu tomber l'enfant dans l'eau puis son maître sauter pour aller la chercher. Mais le petit chat relâcha la pression en voyant Natsu sortir du canal la petite fille dans les bras. Les flammes avait disparu et la pluie c'était dissipé laissant place aux étoiles. Happy et son meilleur ami détaillèrent l'enfant : elle était vivante, elle avait les cheveux roses, un doudou Happy dans les bras, un sac à dos, mais surtout l'écharpe que Natsu avait laissée à Lucy avant de partir… Ces détails frappèrent le petit chat, il se demandait si son maître pensait à la même chose que lui. Il le regarda apparemment vu la tête qu'il tirait oui.

**«-Natsu… je pense que cette petite fille est…** Prononça timidement le petit animale…

**-Trouvons une auberge pour la nuit, je suis fatigué et trempé…** Coupa le mage de Fairy Tail.

**-Oui… »**

* * *

Luna avait un mal de tête horrible… Elle se demandait si elle était toujours en vie, car elle avait sentie qu'elle était dans l'eau puis plus rien… Luna avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir… Si ça se trouve il y aurait plein de méchants pas beaux qui lui feraient du mal ou alors il y aurait plein de gens tout blanc avec des ailes dans le dos. Elle ouvrit quand même les yeux et ce qu'elle vit était loin de son imagination. En effet elle était collée à un truc tout chaud dans un lit tout moelleux et en plus elle était sèche. Luna respira l'odeur du « truc tout chaud » apparemment ça avait l'odeur d'un humain mais elle ne connaissait pas cette odeur. Elle prit peur, c'était peut-être un kidnappeur d'enfant avec des poils partout qui voulait la manger… cette pensée lui fit si peur qu'elle recula jusqu'à tomber du lit. Elle jura et se releva la main sur les fesses. Elle se figea en recardant son « kidnappeur ». C'était un homme avec des cheveux rose et le même tatouage que sa mère avait sur la main mais là il était rouge. Le cœur de Luna battait à 2OO à l'heure, elle n'osait pas imaginer qui pouvait être cette adulte. Pourtant tout en elle lui disait que si c'était lui… Vraiment lui… Son père : son odeur, sa couleur de cheveux, son tatouage… Luna secoua sa tête pour y faire sortir cette idée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'emballe comme ça… Rien ne lui prouvait que ce fût lui…** «-T'es réveillée ? »** Lui demanda une petite voie sur derrière elle. Luna se retourna et se figea une nouvelle fois sa peluche était devenu vivante ou alors ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose… Elle se mit à pleurer de joie… Happy s'inquiéta et se mit à sortir son maître de ses songes. Celui-ci grogna en demandant que soit ce qui se passait. Son chat lui pointa alors la petite fille qui souriait en pleurant tout en les regardant. Natsu s'avança vers la petite fille qui se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et l'appelant « Papa ». Cela choqua un peu l'adulte même s'il en avait discuté hier avec son chat. L'homme posa alors la petite fille sur le lit et lui demanda comment elle s'appelait pour qu'il puisse confirmer ses pensées. **« Je-je m'appelle… Lu-Luna… Heartfillia… »** Happy sauta de joie alors que Natsu sourit tendrement à la petite Luna. Maintenant c'était certain pour les deux personnes… Luna était bien la fille de Natsu… Seulement la petite rosée posa elle aussi une question auquel elle avait toujours voulu avoir une réponse.

**«-Et-et toi ?** Renifla-t-elle.

**-… Il tourna la tête vers Happy qui pouffait derrière ses pattes. Natsu, je m'appelle Natsu Dragneel et le chat bleu c'est Happy.**

**-Je suis contente…** Murmura Luna en essuyant ces larmes…

**-Mais au faite j'y pense qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule sur un pont en pleine nuit ?** Questionna Happy.

**-…** Luna eut un déclic, sa mère… Tatie Erza avait dit que pour soigner sa mère ils avaient besoin de son père.

**-Luna ça va ?** S'inquiéta le nouveau père du silence de l'enfant.

**-Vite il faut rentrer ! Vite ! Maman il faut la soigner, partons !** S'écria Luna en ramassant son sac et en mettant la peluche dedans.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, explique toi…** l'arrêta Natsu.

**-Je suis désolez mais-mais j'ai pas fait exprès… Tu dois pas…s'il te plait… m'en vouloir après.** Articula avec mal la fillette qui se remit à pleurer. »

Natsu prit alors sa fille dans ses bras et lui essuya ses larmes en lui demandant de tout lui raconter. Luna prit son courage et déballa tout son sac… à la fin de son récit il baissa la tête, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir puis c'était aussi de sa faute. S'il n'était pas partit sur un coup de tête, i ans, Luna n'aurait pas fait de mal à sa mère, on ne l'aurait pas traité de monstre pendant sa scolarité… Il se trouvait bien égoïste d'avoir abandonné Lucy alors qu'elle attendait un enfant… Même s'il n'était pas au courant… Mais il allait arranger tout ça… il prit Luna dans ses bras encore une fois puis il demanda à Happy d'aller leur chercher un petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps-là il habilla sa fille de ses vêtements d'y hier qu'il avait fait séchez puis il enfila lui aussi ses vêtements. Happy revient avec de la nourriture. Une fois le déjeuner terminé il sortir en direction de la gare pour aller à Magnolia. Et Luna découvrit avec amusement que son père avait le mal des transports, mais elle déchanta vite en sentant les nausées lui monter quand le train démarra… Seule Happy se moqua de la petite famille, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la paternité de Natsu…

A Fairy Tail, l'ambiance était terne. Du fait que Lucy était toujours endormie et qu'elle ne voulait pas se réveiller mais aussi car Luna avait disparu, l'on avait bien envoyé Gadjeel et Lévy à sa recherche mais à cause de la pluie d'y hier l'odeur de la petite fille avait disparue. Ils l'avaient cherché partout dans la ville mais elle n'était nulle part. Ils étaient rentrés vers 8h ce matin sans aucune information… Pourtant deux heures après les mages de Fairy Tail regardèrent avec un étonnement suprême les deux personnes ouvrirent les portes de la guilde. Quand ils reconnurent le mage de feu, et dans ses bras la petite Luna qui elle aussi serrait Happy contre elle. Beaucoup d'entre eux eurent les yeux exorbités, d'autres les mâchoires tombant au sol, certains recrachèrent leur boisson ou bien encore quelques membres remercièrent la divinité qui avait entendu leurs appelles…

Luna se moquait des autres, elle était bien dans les bras de son père… D'ailleurs celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Quand ils entrèrent Wendy hurla de bonheur et de surprise avant de pleurer de joie. Happy fut le premier à réagir, il s'élança dans la poitrine de celle qu'il considérait comme une deuxième maman. Sauf que Lucy était inconsciente et elle ne referma donc pas ses bras autour du chat ce qui lui arracha d'ailleurs quelques larmes. Wendy découvrit la jambe droite de la blonde. Elle était très laide à voir si bien que Luna murmura des pardons toutes les secondes… En cachant sa tête dans le cou de son père. Natsu prit alors la main de sa fille dans la sienne puis la pencha alors au-dessus de la blessure de Lucy. Il y déversa des flammes réparatrices qui redonnèrent à la blonde sa jambe d'origine. Quand Luna sorti la tête du cou de Natsu, elle sa main sur la jambe de sa mère complètement rétablit. Elle se demanda ce qui s'était passée l'adulte aux cheveux rose lui répondit simplement qu'il l'avait aidé à guérir sa mère. Wendy sortit alors de la pièce laissant la petite famille entre eux.

Lucy se sentait bercer par une chaleur familière mais elle n'arrivait à savoir à qui elle appartenait… une chose par contre était sûr celle qu'elle se sentait mieux que jamais… elle n'avait plus cette douleur qui la faisait souffrir… elle avait juste l'impression d'être dans son lit que tout allait bien et que quand elle se réveillerait la vie serait comme d'habitude. Mais non, la routine n'allait pas se réinstaller car quelque chose de merveilleux l'attendait. Elle découvrit bien vite à qui cette chaleur appartenait. Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement un peu trop mais elle devait vérifier ! Elle sentait un poids sur sa poitrine donc elle baissa ses prunelles chocolats pour y découvrir un petit chat bleu qui lui avait beaucoup trop manqué. Elle referma ses bras autour su petit être… Puis elle tourna sa tête sur la droite. Son cœur avait manqué un battement… Il dormait mais était là…il était là !…Elle ne rêvait pas !... Il était là ! Lucy fut prise d'une adrénaline si forte qu'elle lui permit de bondir du lit pour se jeter dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent, le choc réveilla Natsu. Il reprit vite ses esprits et sourit de toutes ses dents. Lucy pleurait contre le torse de son amour alors que celui-ci respirait à plein nez le parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Le mage de feu finit par relever la tête de la belle blonde. Ils celèrent leur retrouvaille dans un baiser ou se transmirent leur amour toujours présent. Natsu plaqua alors la mage contre le sol et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Lucy se laissait faire, elle en avait besoin, elle avait passé 7 ans sans lui… La blonde passa ses mains dans la chevelure du rosé qui parsemait déjà de baisé le cou de sa belle… Luna profita de ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre car elle avait été alerté du réveil de sa mère par Happy venu la cherché. Mais quand elle vue la scène elle referma la porte d'un coup et se mit à hurler dans la guilde **« MAMAN ET PAPA FONT DES BEBE HAPPY DANS L'INFIMERIE ! »**. Natsu et Lucy purent entendre les cris de joies des membres de la guilde… Pourtant cela n'arrêta pas les deux mages qui souriaient plus heureux que jamais…

FIN !

_**Pour ne rien dire :**_

_**J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Car cet OS à eu un beau succès partout où je l'ai posté ! **_

_**J'aime beaucoup cet écrit, bien que beaucoup de gens ecrivent sur l'enfant de Natsu et Lucy maintenant, quand je l'avais publié ce n'était pas le cas... Enfun bref !**_

_**Review s'il vous plait ?!**_


End file.
